No Title, Insane Feli Story
by Canadia0
Summary: Feliciano killed everyone. He's forced to go back and re-live it, only with small tweaks of difference. He keeps doing this.. Will it ever end? T. Tell me if it should be M. 030
1. Prologue

_Hi... I'm Feliciano Vargas, the personification of the North of Italy._

"Ve~ Hello everyone! How are you?" I smile as I enter the room the World Meeting is being held in.

_Or... I guess all of Italy now.._

"Oh, is everyone giving me the silent treatment today?" I question once I get no response.

_Because.. You see..._

I open my eyes to look around the empty room. "Oh, that's right..."

_Mi fratello, who was the South, along with everyone else..._

"Your all dead." My voice was stone cold, yet it cracked a little.

_Died. Everyone in the world, except me..._

I felt a few tears well up behind my eyes, but I hid them by shutting my eyes and smiling again.

_I wonder.. Why I'm being punished...?_

"Well I can see your all busy with something else! I'll be back later!"

_What did I do? I've been a good person, haven't I?_

Once outside the door, I drop my blood-covered briefcase and stare at my blood-soaked hands.

_I guess I know what I did, though._

I drop to the floor and rest my head on my hands.

_I've been a bad boy... And I punished myself.. Because..._

_**"I'm the one who killed them."**_

_Why did I do it?_

Tears drop to the ground from my face. "I can't... I don't..."

_That's a good question... Why don't we ask him?_

I look over at a large piece of broken mirror that was left against the wall.

_"Why did you do it, Feliciano?" _We both say at the same time.

" I.. I..." I choke out. Not being able to answer myself, I burst out in full-on sobbing.

_It seems he doesn't know... What a shame.. You know, how about we go back to the begining, Feliciano?_

"No! I don't want to remember!" I yell at myself.

_That's to bad Feli. If you remember now, maybe next time will be different._

"Wait! Wh-what do you mean?!" But before I can get an answer I'm sent spiraling down in swirls of memories.

_You'll find out.. Then, maybe you can save yourself._


	2. Chapter 1- The Death Of Germany

_**WARNING: One-sided GerIta. Don't like, don't read for the begining of the "A few days later" part! Or don't read at all! I warned you, so NO FLAMING ME FOR NOT TELLING YOU. I left an A/N, you didn't read it, Your fault.**_

_Feliciano, Italy, wake up!_

I groaned as I heard someone yell at me. My head was pounding.. Now is not the time to be woken up...

_We're back, come on now!_

"Back? Back were?" I sat up, but instantly regretted it because the memories of earlier came back all at once, full force.

_..._

I opened my eyes to see a ghostly form of me hanging over myself.

...

That's not weird at all. "Wah!"

_Calm down Vargas. Now come, in order for history to be fixed, it must repeat. Remember what sets you off, then I'll give you one more chance._

Ghost-me spoke as if this was an everyday thing, as he walked towards the door.

_You coming?_

"What are you, insane?!" I yelled at him.

_No more then you are. Now come, your late for Germany's training._

Training? With Germany? But I haven't done that since... I looked down at my hands. No sign of blood...

_Tsk, here comes Germany._

And with that ghost-me vanished. "Hey wait!"

"Italy! Your late for training!" Germany yelled at me.

I sniffled and stared at the floor.

Why did I ever kill that German in the first place?!

I jumped up and tackled him into a hug.

"Don't you ever die on me you bastard!" I sobbed into his chest.

I surprised myself with my language, but I really didn't care right now.

_Italy you idiot, he doesn't die on you, you kill him!_

Letting go of Germany, I whirled around to face ghost-me.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! I won't kill him! Not this time! Things'll be different!"

I then hugged Germany again.

Germany was just standing there, confused.

"Germany... Don't let me kill you. If I try, kill me! I don't want to be alone again..."

_Feliciano, don't think this will stop you killing him. At best It'll slow things down._

'Sh-shut up!' I directed my thoughts to ghost-me, hoping it'd work. 'You don't know that!'

_I do know that though, Feliciano. Enjoy your time with him while you can._

I spent the next few days, mostly with Germany, making my time last in case what ghost-me said was true.

But when I was alone, or sometimes even when I was with Germany, ghost-me would be there...

_You don't have much longer._

"Leave me alone, you idiot..." I whimpered.

_Feliciano, just give in already, and kill him._

" NO. I won't kill Luddy!" I cried.

_You will, Feli._

" NO! I WON'T KILL HIM! I WON'T, BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

_He doesn't love you back Feli._

"You don't know that!"

_Well then why don't you ask him?_

And with that, ghost-me disappeared.

I turned around, to see Germany standing there, eyes wide.

"G-Germany, did you..?" I could feel tears welling up.

He nodded and stared at me.

"Uhm..." I wiped at my eyes to keep my tears from falling.

"Italy..." Germany spoke

I looked at him hopefully.

"I... I don't... Really... Like you that way..."

My face fell at those words.

So.. He doesn't like me like that...

"Well, why don't you stay for some pasta?" I smiled.

Germany looked even more confused at my change of attitude.

"Okay..."

I gave him my brightest smile. "Great! You can wait here!"

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and some tomatoes for the sauce.

Today I feel like making it home-made... With some help from Luddy, of course!

"Hey Luddy, can you come help make the sauce?" I asked.h

Nodding, the German walked over.

I twirled the knife around, the tip against the table.

I could tell Germany was in defensive mode, so I decided to play innocent.

"Ve~ Germany, can you grab me those tomatoes?" I asked, pointing behind him.

He turned around to see no tomatoes.

"Italy, zere's no tomatoes over here..." He turned back around.

He jumped when he came face-to-face with me.

I held the knife behind my back, a fake happy smile plastered on my face.

"Well if we have no more tomatoes, what can I make the sauce with?" I pondered.

"Oh I know!"

Germany tilted his head.

"Your blood!" I giggled and stabbed Germany in the stomach.

Germany immediately doubled over in pain.

"I-Italy... Vhy...?"

Outside I just smiled and said; "You know perfectly well why, silly!"

I wanted to cry and scream, 'WHAT THE HE'LL DID I JUST DO?!', but my body wouldn't let me.

It was as if someone else was controlling my body.

So... Ghost-me was right. I just killed Germany...

Once he dropped down to the ground dead, I re-gained control of my body, and stared down at my blood-covered hands, tearing up.

Ghost-me showed up out of no where, right beside me.

_I told you that you'd kill him._

He said with a smirk.

I slowly looked over at him.

His hands were covered in blood, just like me...

At that my eyes widened and pupils got smaller.

"You... You..." I pointed at him.

He looked at his hands. "Oh this?"

I couldn't really see anything anymore, as my vision was blurred by tears.

Did... Did he make me kill Germany...? Did he posses me...?

Feeling sick, and not wanting to talk to ghost-me anymore, I ran outside and ran away.

How I managed to run with my legs feeling like they would collapse at any minute? I don't know.

**~_Ghost-Feliciano P.O.V.~_**

_*Sigh* What an idiot._

_But I guess if he's smart enough to realize he was possessed when he killed, he isn't **that **stupid._

_But The only reason I possessed him was because when he kills, he basicly turns into me. *fixes fur cap*_

_So he's still stupid, just not an idiot._

_*Looks out window* Hm, I forgot how fast a runner I am... I've been floating for the past... Um... I don't know how long. Damn._

_*watches Italy collapse to ground in a sobbing fit* _

_*Sigh* What a baby._

_*Floats through door and over to Italy* Oh stop crying, will you?_

_*Italy looks up at Ghost (2P) Italy* _L-leave me alone!

_*Sigh* Idiot... *Disapears*_

***Italy P.O.V.***

I watched as ghost-me disappeared.

He's such a jerk...

I sniffled and looked back at the house.

"So... Germany's body is in there... Dead... What am I going to do..?"

**A/N: I think Imma cut this short because I'm lazy and I wanna get the story done because I suddenly stopped writing and got obsessed with yaoi...**


End file.
